Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay connection system for relaying the communication between a terminal device and a job processing device via a server and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for storing a program used in the server.
Description of Related Art
In an electric apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus or the like, for example, the function thereof is expanded by linking the apparatus with a terminal device, such as a smart device including a smart phone and a tablet. Therefore, the convenience thereof is improved. In general, the connection using the network is used for the connection between the above two apparatuses. By using the network communication, in addition to the wired communication, the wireless communication is available. The wireless communication gives the high convenience to a user because the wireless communication does not depend on the length of a cable or the place in which the cable is arranged.
However, in order to use the wireless communication, each electric apparatus is required to recognize the IP (Internet Protocol) addresses which are the addresses of the other electric apparatuses on the network. In general, a user checks the IP address of the apparatus which is the transmission destination, and manually and directly inputs the checked IP address to the apparatus which is the transmission source. This work is difficult and inconvenience for a user who is inexperienced in the operation of the electric apparatus and who does not have the knowledge of the IP address. Therefore, various types of methods for relieving the troublesome work have been proposed.
For example, in the print system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-120501, the positional information obtained by using the GPS (Global Positioning System) is sent from a terminal device and each image forming apparatus to a server. The server checks the positional information, identifies the image forming apparatus which exists in the image shot by a camera of the terminal device and sends the information indicating the operating status of the image forming apparatus and the like, to the terminal device. The terminal device displays the operating status so as to overlap it with the image forming apparatus on the image. In the terminal device, when a user selects the image forming apparatus in the image and carries out the print instruction for the image forming apparatus, the print data is automatically sent to the selected image forming apparatus via the server.
Further, the following print system has been proposed. In the print system, when a user inputs a print request via a panel of a printer, the printer displays or prints the graphical code and sends it to the server. When the user sends the graphical code shot by a smart device and the print data to the server, the server sends the print data to the printer which sends the graphical code which is coincident with the shot graphical code, and instructs the printer to print the image (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156994).
In the print system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-120501, because the image forming apparatus which is in the shot image of the terminal device is identified in accordance with the positional information obtained by the GPS, each image forming apparatus cannot be precisely identified in case that a plurality of image forming apparatuses are arranged so as to be adjacent to each other or in case that a plurality of image forming apparatuses are three-dimensionally arranged.
In the print system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156994, it is necessary to input the print request via the operation panel of the printer. Further, in order to correctly scan the contents of the displayed or printed graphical code, it is necessary to shoot the graphical code from a short distance. As a result, a user cannot instruct the printer to print the image away from the printer. Therefore, the advantage of the wireless communication which can remotely control the printer cannot be taken.